moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Television Lies
PsiCorps |side2 = United States |goal1 = Smuggle special hardware on the Rocket Launch Bay Avoid the attention of the Allies |goal2 = Ensure the security of the satellite |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Allied governor |forces1 = Two PsiCorps Troopers |forces2 = Basic Allied arsenal |casual1 = None |casual2 = A few Attack Dogs |music = Aenigmata (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Television Lies is the first Epsilon cooperative mission. Background One day, two proselytes were required to destroy the foundations of Allied reign in Russia. As a shameless sign of illusive good intent, the Allies were planning to launch the first of the next-generation TV satellites for Russian channels. As the Allies disabled all old Russian satellites after their victory in the Second Great War, this one would be the first in decades and a chance for the Soviets to send.. something else into space. With the powers of mind control, the PsiCorps will try to have a local Engineer install special hardware onto the satellite pod without being noticed by the Allied occupiers. Events The comfortable cages PsiCorps were using the opprotunity after hearing Americans were launching their TV satellite for the Russians, and sent 2 PsiCorps Troopers to help install a certain hardware before the launch. Due to no any enemies were allowed to kill, the PsiCorps prepared two comfortable cages to let the mind-controlled forces come in, then PsiCorps Troopers would be possible to control other units. Also, the PsiCorps Troopers were not allowed to control vehicles because it was too risky to do so. Later, two enemy Engineers were targeted, but the two proselytes decided to just control only one of them after they found a Barracks near the Rocket Launch Bay. Then the western PsiCorps Trooper controlled a GI, and ordered him to enter their cage while the other controlled the Engineer. Smuggling Since killing the Attack Dogs would not attract the attention of the Allies, the team easily sneaked into Rocket Launch Bay's base and had the flexibility to escape the guards whom patrolling the base. The Engineer captured the Barracks next to Rocket Launch Bay, and then the Proselyte who controlled the previous Engineer trained another Engineer and sold the Barracks. Finally, the Engineer captured the rocket and the mission was completed. Aftermath After the completion of the covert operation in Baikonur, It is not known how long it time has passed. Russia began to appear in various uprising activities against the American rulers, which caused even more American occupying forces to withdraw from the Russian territory. In fact, the hardware installed on the satellite in this operation is the Soviet MIDAS guidance system - the secret development of nuclear weapons is also one of their preparations for restoration in the decade before the Third Great War. Difficulty changes Easy * Some of enemy guards will be removed. * 2 veterancy crates will appear at initial position, and a heal crate is located near each of two cages. Normal * 1 veterancy crate will appear at initial position. Mental * The sight of Engineer's position and the back of Rocket Launch Bay won't reveal. Notes zh:电视与谎言 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions